harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter
This article needs to be from a in-universe perspective. I am making some changes. Book or Film? Will this be written in universe based on the novels or the films? For example, the story describes what happens in the books, and in the end you can have a section of "differences between the films and books" or something like that. Or vice versa. Thoughts? - Squishy_Vic (Send an Owl) :It should stay book specific when applicable. A separate article about the differences would be okay. John Reaves 01:20, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Why are most of the pictures from PoA? I find it awful that most pictures are from PoA. How about for Hermione her BEAUTIFUL pictures from GoF? Images I'm going to get some screencaps from the films for this article tomorrow. Anyone got any suggestions? -- [[User:Lost Soul|''' Lost Soul ]] talk 19:29, 12 April 2007 (UTC) The aspect ratio of the Harry as a baby picture is wrong. The screenshot probably comes from a DVD, which is anamorphic. The image should be streched by 33%.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 84.139.83.250 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Ads Well I could talk about this on this page only.I am amazed to see ads on every page of the Wiki. What are the doing here? All the previously running wiki projects are free from ads. Harry and the last Hocruxe This is the only place i could think of writing this idea so please tell me a better place and what you think of the theory: what if Harry was the Last Hocruxe. and whenever voldemort attacked baby harry trying to get rid of the prophecy he actually helped the prophecy by accidently making harry a hocruxe because maybe the prophecy says harry will sacrafice himself to kill voldemort. now i know that you have to take a soul to make hocruxe but maybe voldemort put the last part of his soul (the part that is keeping his body alive) into harry, so essentially voldemort's soul becomes one with harry's. So i think harry is going to destroy all the horcruxes and learn he has to die to stop voldemort.. now i would really like it if the book skipped to like two to five years later or something and ginny is pregnant that way harry dies with an heir, but i doubt that will happen. so let me know awhat you think.SilverSword 19:50, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Never Mind I found my own answer. User:71.176.172.222 20:13, 15 July 2007 (UTC) and surrogate parent? The book doesn't say anything about Teddy Lupin coming to live with Harry. He merely sees him at the Kings Cross. After all, Teddy had his grandmother to take care of him, so I don't know if it should be mentioned that Harry was the surrogate parent, because that is merely speculation and not reality. I think these simple words should be removed unless someone can provide evidence that Teddy actually went and lived with the Potters. User:63.253.45.138 18:09, 27 July 2007 (UTC) You're right, they never mention Teddy Lupin living with Harry, but he goes to their house a couple times a week. So he could be considered a surrogate parent. Skyreader 22:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) refrences to the real world Can I please point out that as a Wiki were not allowed to have references to the real world (eg the titles of the books) in the main part of the article. As it is nearly every paragraph of this article starts with "In Harry Potter and the..." this needs to be sorted on nearly every article thank you.-KickAssJedi 08:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) *Fixed per Harry Potter Wiki Policy. DarkJedi613 20:45, 2 August 2007 (UTC) wizards being related It was clearly stated in the last books that all wizarding families were related in some way or another. Potter is half-blood, so he should be related to most wizarding families anyway. But somehow, all family ties that should be there are non-existent and the only family he has, are a bunch of muggles. Can anyone clarify this? 84.86.175.238 19:27, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Although all wizarding families may be related, that does not mean his direct family has survived at all. Saying all Wizarding familes are related is the same as saying all people in the world are related. Its true to an extent, but that doesn't mean you consider them all family. All it means is that at some point all the wizarding lines there are crossed, not that Harry has to have cousins or aunts and uncles. (P.S. Sign your talk edits.) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:09, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Would it be better to simply list the Weasleys in general as relatives rather than each and every one of the dozens of individual Weasleys? Mafalda Hopkirk 18:52, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Salazar Slytherin In COS, Harry wonders about if he is related to Slytherin. In HBP, Marvolo Gaunt says he's related to the Peverells and Slytherin. That means Harry is somewhat related since he's related to Ignotus. Should Slytherin be in ancestor? Syugecin :He's not necessarily, their relatives could be on different sides of the family. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:04, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well, but if he's related to the Peverells at all...the Peverell line has to start somewhere, and that would be the link. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 05:40, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I see I misunderstood the question and answer. Yeah, they aren't necessarily related. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 05:55, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah it's not said if Slytherin is related to the Peverell's at all. He could have married into part of the line but not necessarily mean being related to Harry.Dbones2009 19:10, 27 September 2007 (UTC) "Harry is also distantly related, on his father's side, to the Blacks, Malfoys, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms.." that's disturbing. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 79.97.93.168 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Head Auror Unless I missed a recent interview which is very unlikely, I missed her saying the year he became head auror. Therefore, I changed it back to how it was without the date saying by 2017 he was Head Auror.Dbones2009 11:51, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Wizard of the Month on http://www.jkrowling.com confirms he joined the Auror Department at the age of 17, and became the head in 2007. - Cavalier One 12:31, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you...Dbones2009 15:00, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Book 1 I was rereading this, and when HRH lose 150 points, the Gryffindor Qudditch team turns on Harry. The rest of the team I understand, but was anyone else surprised the Weasley twins turned on him? Cubs Fan2007 05:31, 22 October 2007 (UTC) * Actually, the group that loses 150 points is Harry, Neville and Hermione. Ron had nothing to do with it. I guess the Weasley twins were shocked that Harry & friends would actually lose 150 points from Gryffindor in one go. Probably not as shocked as the rest of the team, but they're not exactly as close to him as Ron, either. 13:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Sacrificial Protection Does J.K. Rowling actually say that the students were given such a protection due to Harry's attempted sacrifice? I don't think merely dying for someone, or dying trying to prevent someone else from dying qualifies. Dumbledore suggested that it also requires a very deep love, such as the love Lily had for Harry. As much as Harry cared for those fighting against the Death Eaters, I don't think that it was quite the same. Maybe for some of them, but certainly not all of them. If dying for someone protected the other person from similar slaughter, it would happen a lot, such as when Voldemort killed that family in Deathly Hallows in his search for Gregorovitch. Those children didn't get the protection, yet their mother died for them. Any dang way, I'm really just asking if Rowling has SAID there was a protection due to Harry's attempted sacrifice, or if it is something assumed: "Die for someone, they are protected." Hufflepuff Half-Giant 19:08, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Note on Recent Edit Just wanted to let anyone know who comes across the page in the next hour, I started a section on Draco Malfoy and his relationship with Harry, but can't finish it just now. I will return in about 20 minutes to finish it. Mafalda Hopkirk 21:15, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Phrasing and inappropriate terms With "good faith" in mind, my feelings are that in some cases, people have used inappropriate phrases some of these articles. For instance, in this article it lists Cho Chang as Harry's "love interest." I think this is bad and frankly sexist. Female characters have more value than just being love interests. Though I know Cho is a minor character, I feel it is disrespectful to the character, or at least the author, to discount a character as merely a "love interest." In another instance, such as the article on Perkins, someone put in his article that he's an "old deaf wizard" which is insensitive. I feel that personally as I'm partially deaf and I reworded it. Again i'm not trying to attack anyone for insensitivity, but we should be more mindful how we phrase things. In an encyclopedia, we should word things like we would word an article on ourselves, no? Mafalda Hopkirk 22:35, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :Describing someone as a "love interest" of Harry does not mean they have no value, etc. It simply means that Harry is in interested in having a relationship "beyond friends" with her. If it had said that "The only reason Cho is in the series is to serve as a love interest of Harry," then I would agree it needs to be rewritten. :With Perkins, I understand it is insensitive, I doubt the person who wrote it meant it to cause any hard feelings. Although if it is how JKR worded it then... -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Draco Citation for the JKR bit? Mafalda Hopkirk 17:57, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Possessions Should the four Founders' possessions (Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Gryffindor's Sword) really be considered Harry's possessions? The diadem and the cup, at least, are only in his possession long enough to destroy the horcruxes (and they're in Ron and Hermione's possession just as much as Harry's, for that matter). I don't see him keeping any of the items, except perhaps Gryffindor's Sword, but even that, I suspect, would be left at Hogwarts. Dumbledore left it to him (which was probably to draw Harry's attention to an item that could destroy horcruxes once the will was read out), but it's been said by others that it either belongs to Hogwarts or to the goblins. At the end of the series, Neville is holding it. None of them are possessions the same way the Invisibility Cloak or Number 12 Grimmauld Place are. Much of the information about them is repetitive as well, from the search for the horcruxes section. I don't think they should be included as his possessions. Oread 15:07, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :I completely agree - Mafalda Hopkirk 20:18, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::So do I. However, a summary of Harry's affinity with Gryffindor's Sword may be appropriate, along with Dumbledore's wish for Harry to have it in his will. - [[User:Cavalier One|'''Cavalier One]](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 00:14, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::I removed the diadem, cup, and locket from that section, but I left a modified blurb about the Sword, including Dumbledore leaving it to Harry in his will. Oread 19:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Since we are speaking of Harry's possesions here, should we mention about the golden watch that Molly gave him on his 17th Birthday? It belonged to Fabian Prewett, and if I remember correctly, it was apparently dented, but Harry still kept it 19 years later, as we read in the epilouge. We aren't sure the nature of the watch, but it could be magical like 12 arms watch of Dumbledore, and might be like the Weasley's clock that show the status of everybody in the household. I mean the thing has stars instead of arms, definitely something unique about it.Seasrmar 05:11, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday Harry Potter!--HallieryElizabeth 00:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hermione I noticed the editor's note in the infobox about not adding her as a sister-in-law. But the way I undertand the concept, she's related to Harry through marriage, since their respective spouses are related. -- [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 17:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :First just to have the link available: Harry Potter Wiki:Character infobox family guidelines. Anyway, an "in-law" is the direct family member of someone's spouse as far as I know. So...Hermione is Ginny's in-law but Hermione is Harry's wife's in-law, Hermione to Harry is going through two marriages -- thus not an in-law. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:01, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :: Just FYI, I've found online dictionaries that, in addition to the common definition, define "sister-in-law" as the wife of a spouse's brother: http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/sister-in-law, http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sister-in-law, http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/sister-in-law -- [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 19:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::I knew you were going to come back and say that. I mean it can be added I suppose -- I personally don't really care. Not sure who added the comment. Just cite one of the dictionaries after it. Although in my opinion the whole list of family on this article is too long to start with. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Marauder's Map In Harry's succession boxes, an anon-IP changed the successor of the Marauder's Map to Harry' son James. But the way I understand it, James isn't the owner in the sense Harry is and the Marauders were; he only borrowed it. Should that be changed back? -- [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 16:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't remember ever seeing anything saying that Harry gave the map to James.-- 17:18, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I would say leave it. James steals it from Harry's desk, he becomes the new "owner" -- its not owner in the sense of the Elder Wand that has to be disarmed to get, etc. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:54, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::Am I missing something here? James stole...what?-- 17:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Go read James Potter II. "James would eventually steal the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer while he wasn't looking to have fun with it at Hogwarts." There's no source, but I do remember it coming from somewhere... -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I think the Map belongs to Hary and Teddy Lupin because their father's both created it and are now dead Harry's birthyear Having read through a fair bit of the articles, I cannot help but wonder why Harry is listed as being born in 1980. The first book was published in '97 with no apparent indication of year. I'd place Harry's date of birth to 1986 instead. CurseBreaker 09:50, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :JK has said, and I think that it is mentioned in one of the other books, that the first book is set in '91. Harry's birthdate is also on JK's website, I believe.-- 11:29, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::Let's see... Nearly-Headless Nick died on Halloween, 1492. (Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 8) It was Nick's 500th aniversary of his death on 1992 (1492+500=1992). Harry attended this 500th deathday party in his second year, placing the events of Chamber of Secrets on the 1992/1993 school year. Then, the events in Philosopher's Stone are placed in the 1991/1992 school year. Harry is supposed to be attending his first year at Hogwarts when he's 11 years old. So he was born in 1980 (1991-11=1980). I hope I have helped you. (For more info, see Dating conventions) -- Seth Cooper 11:50, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Topquote Could add this for irony: Of course, it became apparent to me very quickly that he had no extraordinary talent at all. He has fought his way out of a number of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. He is mediocre to the last degree, though as obnoxious and self-satisfied as was his father before him. - Severus Snape Random thoughts I'd like your opinion on these thoughts of mine. Le;ave your opinions on my talk page. - Harry should have been in Slytherin. I think that his Slytherin side was stronger than his Gryffindor side. - Harry should have broken up with Ginny for good and stayed just friennds with her. She's too firey and I bet that Harry is only with because she reminds him of his mother. - Harry should have been friends with Draco Malfoy. Draco is a much better pure-blood than Ron, and Draco didn't believe any of Harry's fame. I mean that Draco and Harry didn't see Harry as all that the Prophet said he was. Gryff23 01:17, 27 November 2008 (UTC) : Oho...your thoughts are very dark ones indeed. You should be Slytt23, not Gryff23...still I think that if Harry was to be with Malfoy, he would not have survived through the series. It was both Hermione and Ron who had helped him through. If he was to be friends with Draco, Lucius would most likely corrupt Harry's mind and we might be seeing another dark wizard. Draco himself is rather cowardly, even if intelligent. Finally, it is all thanks to Hagrid that Harry knew better than to allow the Sorting Hat to proclaim him to be in Slytherin. :One more thing, even if Harry made friends with Draco, their thoughts would conflict all the way and I doubt their friendship would survive for a month. --Tonicquill 09:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Question about the 2nd killing curse that struck Harry What is the frail, disfigured, child-like entity that Harry met at King's Cross when he was struck by that killing curse? Is it the part of Voldemort that was destroyed when Harry was struck? And had dumbledore been waiting for like a year all the while in the station for Harry to arrive? --Tonicquill 09:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :JKR explained on her website that the "mutilated baby" was what was left of Voldemort's soul after all his Horcruxes had been destroyed. When Voldemort attacked Harry at the end of DH34, they were both knocked unconscious, and both their souls ended up in limbo (King's Cross). The appearance of Voldemort's soul reflects the damage he did to it. :In a webchat shortly after the release of DH, JKR explained that, although Voldemort only had seven Horcruxes, his soul was actually split into eight parts. The Master Soul from which the seven Horcrux pieces were torn remained in his body. :I don't remember JKR ever addressing whether Dumbledore waited for Harry to arrive at King's Cross. The way I read DH35, though, I think Dumbledore only showed up after Harry did. Dumbledore surprises Harry by approaching him from behind while he's examining Voldemort's soul ("Harry spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking towards him...'"). ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 15:49, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::I see, thanks alot. Guess I didn't take the time to read her interviews...only books and encyclopedia's... --Tonicquill 17:37, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::No problem. A good place to go if you want to read JKR interviews is Accio Quote! They've got quotations arranged by subject, which makes it easier to find answers to questions on specific characters, locations, etc. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) This articles a mess! This article really is a mess. I cleaned up the relationships section a while back but other than that really it's all a little sloppy. Am I the only one who thinks that Harry Potter being the main character should have the best page on this Wikia? I was fixing a few things on Hermione Grangers page and I noticed that her page has a lot of clean, detailed and informative sections with good relative images. In comparison Harrys page looks terrible, Harrys "second year" section is merely two paragraphs long, and Hermiones is HUGE and she was petrified for the best part of Chamber of Secrets. I'm not saying we cut down Hermiones but I think alot of us need to pull together to fix Harry's page. I'll do as much as I can, I sorted out the relationships and that's stayed clean and alright but the rest of the article really lacks... something. AND it's rated 5 *****? Anyone else going to work on this with me? Afterall, Harry is the main character and if his page looks bad that makes the Wikia look bad. :I agree, it needs a lot of cleaning up. I added etymology and the personality and traits section, and did a lot of expansion and clean-up of the third year section. I was going to add references as well, but I think that's something to do either as the article is being expanded and including more detail, or afterwards. I would be willing to rewrite the history section that covers Deathly Hallows (though in-universe, of course), and to do the referencing. :By the way, there was a group project that was focused on just this, but it seems to have run out of steam. Maybe that should be revitalized? Oread 22:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Scarhead Should this term really have its own article? It's not a more general term particular to the wizarding world (like Mudblood or blood traitor) -- it's a nickname. By the same standard, we should have articles for "Weasel King" (Draco Malfoy's nickname for Ron), "Gred" and "Forge", "Prongs", "Padfoot", "Snuffles", "Moony", "Loony Lovegood", "Snivellus", etc. Oread 05:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree. We don't really need this page, as it is simply a nickname for a certain character. Iluvgracie129 06:44, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay, then. Now i learned another lesson.--You-Know-Who 08:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ginny Weasley to the person who edited Relationships:Ginny Weasley. Will you please only edit articles when 1) You're sure of it's truthfulness and 2)It's helpful?? Please don't go around messing up articles. A lot of work went into them. Thank you. Quidditch Lover 06:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I was only correcting grammar. It may not have been you, but somebody came by and wrote "Harry does not actually love Ginny," and some nonsense about him being gay. I undid the change, but the editor was not logged on, so I have no idea who it was. Quidditch Lover 06:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) No that wasn't me! Sometimes I shorten the articles, but I don't go crazy. I fix grammar so it won't be as distracting to the reader. And good thing we have people like you to take care of things! Project Scarhead I've run the whole article through an online essay grammar error detector I know. It didn't come up with any errors, so I think we're good with Grammar.Quidditch Lover 00:04, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : I also just finished a spell-check over the whole thing. We are sticking to the British Spelling, right? Oh, and a general note for editing: when you have punctuation marks along wiht quotation marks, always put the punctuation before the quotation (i.e. ."/,"/!") Quidditch Lover 07:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Main Image I like the new picture somebody put in, but I think it's a bit too big. I don't know how to fix it, though. Could somebody shrink it a bit?? Thanks Quidditch Lover 03:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. Pictures in infoboxes shouldn't exceed 250px in width. If you want to resize an image in the future, just add "|250px" to the image code, replacing "250" with whatever number you want. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 06:22, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Starstuff. That's really usefull to know. I'll remember that in the future. Quidditch Lover 06:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I found a cool image!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC) little over top with HP in my case ok harry potter (HP) is the best movie/book in the wrold but than twilight comes along and trys to take the spot light!if your a littel over top like i'm please note me and i just may by able to help ( if you want help from a tottally crazed person that almost kill her classmate over the fact that hp is better than tw (twilight)) ...sorry not to be rude, but what does this have to do with the Harry Potter universe and inserting more information for inquiring minds? WILL NEVER DIE In the infobox. Lol, what? Relationship: Dolores Umbridge? Do we need to add Dolores Umbridge in Relationships section in Harry Potter's Main Page? :For my own opinion, we don't need to add her. As she is only had interaction between Harry when she have the opportunity to teach at Hogwarts but we all know that Harry and Umbridge was never close to each other and for Harry, she hated Umbridge very much as up to the point that he and with Hermione and Ron called Umbridge as a devil woman. We must add Remus Lupin instead. :About Voldemort, Although Harry had the same feeling with Umbridge to Voldemort. He is acceptable because we all know that Harry and Voldemort had a connection in each other through the scar on his forehead, And he is Harry's mortal enemy. What do you think other HP Wiki editors? --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 15:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think it's necessary to have a section for his relationship with her. I wouldn't oppose it if the section were more detailed, but as it is now, it's unnecessary. It is also misleading to describe Umbridge as Harry's "arch-enemy", since Voldemort suits that term better. Oread (talk) 15:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Harry Potter DH Photo Are we going to use that photo of Dan, as the main image? For me He looks so funny at that photo. Another thing is, we are not sure if that is officially for Deathly Hallows films to be include, or it's only a behind the scene photo. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 22:07, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. I already updated the photo. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 06:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC)